The Strangers: Prey at Night
|language = English |budget = $5 million |gross = |imdb_rating = 5.2 |imagecat = The Strangers: Prey at Night }} '''The Strangers; Prey at Night '''is a 2018 American slasher film directed by Johannes Roberts and starring Christina Hendricks, Martin Henderson, Bailee Madison and Lewis Pullman. A sequel to the 2008 film The Strangers, it is written by Bryan Bertino (who wrote and directed the first film) and Ben Ketai. The film follows a family's vacation to a secluded mobile home park, where they are attacked by three masked offenders. The film was released in the United States on March 9, 2018, and grossed $30 million worldwide. It received mixed reviews, with some critic considering it more entertaining than the original and appreciating its satire of horror films, while others noted it as inferior to the original and called it cliche. Plot Ten years after the first film, in a secluded trailer park in Kalida, Ohio, three masked strangers - Dollface, Pin-up Girl, and the Man in the Mask - arrive in a truck at night to a couple's new trailer. Dollface wakes a sleeping female occupant by knocking at the front door. When the female resident wakes up to investigate, she sees someone already in the house and confronts Dollface, who kills her offscreen in the confrontation and then lies down in bed next to the woman's sleeping husband. Meanwhile, Mike and his wife Cindy take a family trip with their children, Luke and Kinsey, to their aunt and uncle's trailer park to spend time together before Kinsey leaves for boarding school. After arriving, an unmasked Dollface knocks at their front door and asks for Tamara, but is turned away by Cindy. Kinsey and Luke go for a walk and stumble upon a trailer with the door open. Inside, they see signs of foul play and a clash which leads to their finding of their aunt and uncle's dead bodies. Back at the family trailer, Dollface visits a second time and is yet turned away. Troubled by the encounter, Mike and Cindy get their things together and go to find the kids, who are in hysterics. Mike follows Luke back to the trailer to find the bodies of the aunt and uncle. Cindy and Kinsey return to their trailer, only to find their cell phones smashed to pieces and one of the mask offenders inside. Cindy helps Kinsey escape through the trailer roof before being stabbed to death by Dollface. Mike and Luke find the bodies and the voicemail that Cindy left for their uncle earlier, realizing that the offenders had heard her message and were waiting for them to arrive. After heading back to the family trailer, they find Kinsey missing and Cindy dead. After a devastating moment, they drive their minivan around, shouting for Kinsey. But the Man in the Mask violently throws a brick at the van's windshield, causing Mike to crash into another trailer, totaling their van. Finding himself pinned to his seat with a long piece of wood impaled in his abdomen, Mike gives Luke the gun he found at his uncle and aunt's trailer, and tells Luke to go find his sister. List of deaths Cast * Christina Hendricks as Cindy * Martin Henderson as Mike * Bailee Madison as Kinsey * Lewis Pullman as Luke * Damian Maffei as Man in the Mask * Emma Bellomy as Dollface * Lea Enslin as Pin-up Girl * Mary Louise Casanta as Aunt Sheryl * Ken Strunk as Uncle Marv * Rachel Kuhn as Waitress * Leah Roberts as Young Mother * Preston Sadleir as Officer Brooks * Gabriel A. Byrne as Young Son Category:Films Category:English-language films Category:American films Category:Sequels Category:Slasher films Category:Box office hits Category:Films of the 2010s Category:2018 films Category:The Strangers; Prey at Night Category:5.2 rating